Feliz Cumple Mosca 2005!
by gala-granger
Summary: Subtitulado Let me save you from your solitude. La historia con algunos cambios. Que lo disfruten, y Mosca: Feliz Cumple!


**Dedicatoria: **este fic es para Mosca, Legolas, Sue, Suela, André, etc.

**Introducción:** Mosca cumplió años y como uno de sus regalos decidí hacerle este fic.

**Pequeño prólogo:** el fic está basado en una historia que sé que a Suela le gusta mucho, aunque está modificada para las circunstancias y tiene un par de cosas que son para mi provecho, es decir, cosas que yo modificaría.

**Idiomas:** Castellano/Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio (como ha de ser), aunque si quieren más especificación Romance/Drama.

Nota: en el relato hay varios cambios de narrador para que se conozcan muchos puntos de vista y se entienda mejor.

**Let me save you from your solitude**

Allí está. Es tan hermoso, tan buen mozo. Si sólo el me amara tanto como yo lo amo a él. Si las cosas fuesen más fáciles. Sólo dos o tres frases por día, nada más. Ni una mirada cómplice, nada. A veces lo veo solo en los corredores. Nunca aprovecho esa oportunidad. Siempre hay algo que me detiene. Es como una especie de paranoia. Tengo miedo de que alguien se acerque en ese momento.

Me cansé de ser tan tímida. ¿Tengo que esconderme toda la vida? Por ahí el es el amor de mi vida y yo nunca lo voy a saber si no pruebo. Mañana mismo lo hago.

Mejor hoy no, mañana.

¿Tiene que ser hoy? Mañana.

…Mañana

Tengo que irme rápido. Mañana.

No lo vi. Mañana.

¡Basta! Sigo siendo cobarde. ¿Cuántos mañana hay más arriba? Muchos. Decidido, mañana lo hago.

Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Never put off for tomorrow what you can do today 

Ahí está. Parado mirando el tablero de anuncios. No hay nadie cerca. Acá voy.

_Cambio a narrador testigo._

Eric está mirando el tablero de anuncios. Sonia se le acerca. Finge que mira los anuncios.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, ¿y vos?"

"Todo bien"

Silencio.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera la frase '_Lead me, save me from my solitude'_?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Solo contesta"

"Me sentiría un poco tonto"

Silencio.

"Lead me, save form my solitude"

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué dijiste?"

"…"

"¿Qué pasa? Háblame"

"Te a…m…o…"

"Ya no hables más"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A cualquier lugar en donde no estés vos"

Eric se va. Más silencio.

_Cambio a narrador protagonista._

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hice? Soy una tonta. Nunca debería haber hecho eso. ¿Fue una buena idea? No. Lo único que logré es alejarlo.

_Punto de vista: narrador testigo. Mirando a Eric y sus amigos._

"¿Alguno tiene idea de donde salió la frase 'Lead me, save me from my solitude'?"

"Creo que es del Fantasma de la Ópera"

"¿No era una historia de terror?"

"No. Es un romance entre un deforme y una hermosa cantante, aunque no termina bien"

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

"Me lo hicieron leer en la secundaria"

"¿Esa frase es del libro?"

"No. Es de la película"

"¿Y cómo sabes?"

"Fui a verla con mis papás y ellos se compraron la banda sonora y, a veces, la tengo que aguantar"

"¿Por qué no te creo? Más bien parece como si todas esas cosas te gustaran. No hablas con asco, más bien hablas como si fuera algo común"

"Bueno, ganaron. Pero lo del libro es verdad"

_Punto de vista: narrador protagonista en los ojos de Sonia._

Soy una tonta. Ahora si que no lo voy a volver a ver nunca más. Va a ser mejor que me olvide de él.

_Pasa el tiempo. Resumen: Sonia conoce a Raoul y cree que si está con el se va a olvidar de Eric. De momentos se olvida, pero hay otros en los que la imagen de Eric vuelve a su mente._

Soy feliz. Con Raoul. Ahora cuando veo a Eric nada me pasa. Ya nada siento por el. Aunque hay de vez en cuando algún arrebato del pasado, pero son pasajeros. Ahora más que nunca está con sus amigos. No se despega de ellos, ¿será que no quiere que otra chica se le declare? No me importa para nada. Yo amo a Raoul y haría cualquier cosa por el. Pobre Eric, está tan solito, sin ninguna compañía. Suerte que me perdonó y ahora somos amigos. Por ahí se lo puedo presentar a alguien. ¿Quién será la chica para el? ¿Y si soy yo? No, ¡qué estoy pensando!

_Punto de vista: narrador protagonista en los ojos de Eric._

¿Por qué la dejé ir? ¿Por qué no aproveché cuando ella tomó la delantera? Debo de haberme asustado. Aunque ella debería de estar más asustada todavía. Soy un tonto. Ella era la mujer de mi vida y yo dejé que se me escapara por entre los dedos como si fuera agua. Debería haber pensado un poco mejor antes de contestar que no. ¿En quién estará pensando? Seguro que en su prometido Raoul. Ese no es el chico para ella, va a arruinarse la vida con el. No puedo ya casi mirarla, me duele. Aún así debo convivir con ella. Debo de estar loco.

_Punto de vista: narrador protagonista en los ojos de Raoul._

Creo que Sonia no me está tomando muy en cuenta, pero eso no me importa. Soy joven y hermoso: puedo tener todas las mujeres que quiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Esta chica no es nada especial, sólo me comprometí con ella para que padre no me moleste más con eso de formar una familia ahora que soy joven y todavía puedo conseguir una buena esposa. Me encantaría que ella sea feliz. En el fondo no soy tan malo, conmigo va a sufrir. Debería considerar empezar a saber que es lo que la hace feliz. Escuché por ahí que aún le gusta ese chico Eric. Debe de ser cierto: nunca le quita los ojos de encima. Quizá si logro juntarlos, ella sea feliz. Sí, eso haré. Una buena acción en la vida.

_Punto de vista: narrador testigo. Mirando como Raoul la lleva a Sonia a un lugar, la deja sola y, tal como lo había planeado, se encuentra con Eric._

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Una sorpresa debe mantenerse secreta"

Sonia tiene los ojos vendados. Raoul la lleva de la mano y la sienta en una mesa.

"Ya vuelvo"

"¿Me puedo sacar la venda?"

"Por supuesto, ya llegamos"

Raoul se va y Sonia se saca la venda. En ese momento entra Eric por la puerta. Sonia lo ve hablar con Raoul. Se da vuelta, no desea verlo.

_Narrador protagonista en los ojos de Sonia._

Que tortura. No puedo mirar.

_Narrador testigo. Mirando como conversan Eric y Raoul._

"La amas, ¿verdad?"

No hay respuesta.

"No es feliz conmigo. Sé que aún te ama y no quiero que se arruine la vida"

"¿Estas rompiendo el compromiso?"

"Es tuya. Su corazón es tuyo, yo solo la voy a hacer sentir mal, frustrada"

"Gracias"

"No hay de que"

Raoul le entrega el anillo de compromiso a Eric.

"No soy lo suficientemente valiente para entregárselo. ¿Podes hacerlo por mi?"

"Ningún problema"

Raoul se retira. Eric se acerca hasta la mesa de Sonia. Ella sigue de espaldas y no lo oye ni ve.

"_Let me lead you from your solitude_"

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Realmente dijiste eso?"

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_"

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you_"

Silencio. Sonia se da vuelta. Lo ve a Eric y se sonríe. Habla ella.

"¿Estoy soñando?"

"No. Es una realidad placentera"

"¿Qué voy a hacer con Raoul?"

"El ya tiene una respuesta para eso"

Eric le da el anillo. Sonia lo aprieta en su mano.

"Finalmente el sueño se vuelve realidad"

**Fin**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta peculiar historia de amor (sobre todo vos Sue).

**Gracias a: **Mosca por ser tan buen amiga, ser una de las que me banca, por editarme los fics en inglés y te deseo un muuuuuuuuy feliz cumpleaños.

**Gracias a: **los lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí (se los recontra agradezco).

**Gracias a: y a su eslogan, por dejarme liberar mi alma y desatar mi imaginación. Y sobre todo por dejarme publicar esta cosa que digo que se llama fic.**

**Y finalmente gracias a: **el libro "El Fantasma de la Ópera" de Gastón Leroux y la película "El Fantasma de la Ópera" que me inspiraron para escribir este regalo de cumple.

Disclaimer: los personajes del libro "El Fantasma de la Ópera" de Gastón Leroux y las frases extraídas de la película "The Phantom of the Opera" no me pertenecen.

Una vez más, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, que no sólo es un regalo de cumpleaños, sino que es un punto de vista de la historia del Fantasma de la Ópera (aunque en realidad es un punto de vista de la película, el libro es bastante más diferente), pero por supuesto que algunas cosas fueron omitidas para que la historia pudiese ser adaptada a una historia que puede llegar a ser real (nadie dice que no).

**¡AGUANTE EL PERSA, AGUANTE EL PERSA!** Es el capo del libro…

**Un último saludo de cumpleaños:** te quiero un montón, nunca cambies, etc., etc. ¡Feliz Cumple!


End file.
